The Day and the Life of Our Zippleback
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Zippleback goes through his daily routine with the twins.


**AN: Don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

The Day and the Life of Our Zippleback

"Tuffnut! Wake up!" Ruffnut yelled, walking into her brother's room. "We have to meet Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout! Wake your ass up!"

"Get out of my room, bride of Grendal!" Tuffnut growled angrily burying his face back into his pillow.

"Wake up!" Ruffnut grabbed her brother's feet and tried pulling him out of bed, but Tuffnut just grabbed the headboard. She let go of his feet, and crossed her arms. "FINE! Do it the hard way."

Just as Tuffnut was about to go back to sleep, Ruffnut jumped on top of him and started punching him. Tuffnut rolled onto his back to block his sister's hits. Wow, shes in a good mood this morning, Tuffnut thought angrily. He started to fight back and both of them ended up on the floor, rolling around, punching, biting, and ripping out each other's hair.

All the noise ended up waking their Zippleback who slept happily in the front yard. The two headed dragon yawned and stuck their heads into Tuffnut's window, to see the twins rolling around fighting. They frowned and looked at each other before gently closing their mouths over their designated owner's head, instantly separating the twins before they could do more damage to each other. The Zippleback pulled the twins out the window still holding onto their owners heads. The Zippleback grinned while Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried to punch and kick each other while still in the Zippleback's mouth.

The Zippleback flew the twins to the cove where their friends and other dragons were meeting. At the cove, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were already there, their dragons hungout in the shade curled up beside each other. The Zippleback sat Ruffnut next to Astrid, and Tuffnut next to Snotlout. The Zippleback walked over to the lounging dragons. The Zippleback curled up next to Hookfang and started to doze off.

"What took you two so long?" Astrid asked the twins.

"Someone wanted to sleep in," Ruffnut said shooting a glare at Tuffnut.

"Well, someone jumped into my bed and started hitting me," Tuffnut said glaring back at his sister.

"First of all, snotbreath, I didn't jump into bed with you, I jumped on you and started hitting you. And if you just woke up when I said so, I wouldn't have to do it the hard way!"

Tuffnut smirked. "Awww, Ruff, if you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just asked. You know, your big brother would've said, yes."

Oh no, the Zippleback thought when he heard the comment. He stood up and stretched, and started strollinng over.

"You did not just say that?" Ruffnut growled standing up, angrily clenching her fists.

"I just did," said Tuffnut. " What are you going to do about it?"

"Ruff, don't do it," Astrid said standing in front of her.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, we can't prevent what was meant to happen." He took Astrid's hand and pulled her down next to him.

* * *

><p>With the Dragons...<p>

"Let siblings solve their own problems themselves," said Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, as she curled up closer to Toothless.

"They can't solve their own problems," said the first head of the Zippleback.

"It'll just lead to more problems and more violence," said the Zippleback's second head as they walked away.

"Shouldn't we help?" Stormfly asked Toothless.

"Coming from the one who said, let siblings solve their own problems themselves," said the Nightmare, Hookfang.

"Toothless, don't you think we should help?"

"Can we get a head start on mating season?" Toothless asked.

WHACK!

"Ow! You have spikes on your tail!"

Stormfly grinned.

* * *

><p>With Hiccup and his friends...<p>

"Your feet smell!" Ruffnut yelled throwing a punch at her brother.

"Your butt is fat!" Tuffnut said.

"You have a small dick!"

"Shut up! I'm not small!"

"Your dick is so small, the dragons died laughing!"

"Don't push it!" Tuffnut growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ruffnut challenged.

"This!" Tuffnut jumped on top of her and started punching and tickling her.

"How long have they been at it?" Astrid asked watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut roll around fighting.

"Exactly three minutes," said Fishlegs.

"Atleast they don't have weapons," Hiccup said.

The Zippleback appeared. They rolled their eyes and closed their mouths over their owners heads, lifting them off the ground. The Zippleback grinned while the twins tried to fight back.

"Hey, idiot!" Ruffnut said through the second Zippleback's mouth. "You didn't brush the Zippleback's teeth!"

"Nu-uh. This is your week to do it!" Tuffnut said through the first Zippleback's mouth.

"I did it last week!"

"No, I did it last week, dogbreath!"

"Nu-uh! I did it last week!"

"I feel sorry for their Zippleback," Astrid said to Hiccup.

"I don't think he minds," Hiccup said.

"How do you know?"

"Hes grinning..."

* * *

><p>That Night...<p>

The tired Zippleback carried Ruffnut and Tuffnut back home. The first Zippleback head put Tuffnut in his room, while the second put Ruffnut in her room. Each head made sure the twins got ready for bed and went to sleep. When the Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sound asleep, the Zippleback smiled and laid down in the front yard about to go to sleep...

"What do you want?" Tuffnut yelled at his sister, who now appeared in his room.

The Zippleback let out a frustrated groan and looked through Tuffnut's window.

"I had a bad dream," Ruffnut said hiding a blush. "And its really cold. I was wondering if..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Tuffnut asked sitting up in his bed.

"I was wondering if..."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you!" Ruffnut said quickly, surprising her brother. "In your bed."

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Fine." He laid back down and made room for his sister. She got in and he sighed, irritated. "No kicking, elbowing, pushing, shoving, tickling, cuddling or stealing the blanket. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Goodnight, Tuff," said Ruffnut. She moved in closer pressing her body up against his.

"Hey, what did I just... Oh nevermind!" Tuffnut sighed again, this time without any irritation. He put his arm around his sister and closed his eyes. I guess Ruff is right, it is pretty cold tonight...

The Zippleback smiled and pulled their heads out of Tuffnut's room. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were complicated and sometimes hard to handle, but the Zippleback loved them anyway. It was entertaining watching them fight, and a lot of fun separating them. He would love them no matter what. Yeah, it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this is EmmyKirk14 or just Emmy. Yeah this is my first How to Train Your Dragon fic. I mostly do Harry Potter but I was always a fan of How to Train Your Dragon Movie(s), I just had a hard time writing about the characters because there isn't really that much detail about them so it was kinda hard for me to work with them (If that makes sense).<strong>

**I like Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but not as much as Hiccup and Astrid. Ruff and Tuff seem like a lot of fun. I decided to write about them first because I saw them attempt to fight their Zippleback and they ended up fighting each other, then the Zippleback, I guess, picked them up with their mouths as if to keep them a part. It was funny and thats where I got the idea for this story...**

**I'll be writing more How to Train Your Dragon fics now that I have a good understanding of the characters. And check out my other stories, from what reviewers say, they're funny. :)**

**Read and Review and Thanks for reading :).**


End file.
